


Hot Showers

by Wilmzies



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Detective Husbands, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, L feels guilty, M/M, light is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilmzies/pseuds/Wilmzies
Summary: L splits him and Light up to finish a particularly grueling case. Light comes back very tired.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Hot Showers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic since the sixth grade and I only wrote it because I think I got possessed.

L didn’t look up from his computer screen as the door behind him was wordlessly opened. The rain pounded on the hotel windows, muffled through glass and closed blinds, and it was completely dark say for the blue light emanating from L’s laptop.   
He didn’t look up when the door shut, or when a coat and tie were both thrown haphazardly on the hotel carpet, or even when the figure flopped unceremoniously on the bed. He regretted it slightly, not turning immediately to take Light into his arms, and guilty about being the cause behind his exhaustion. Thinking of a way to begin conversation and also comment on Light’s tiredness, L settled lamely on  
“That bad, then?”   
“I missed you too.” Said Light.  
“Oh, I apologize.”  
A sigh.  
“You know what I like, L?”  
“I hope so.”  
“I like warm showers.”  
“Oh. I know that.”  
“You know what I don’t like?”  
“The rain.”  
“You know why I don’t like the rain?”  
L couldn’t help but let out a small smile. “You don’t like when the water goes cold.”  
“No.”  
L paused his work and swiveled his chair slightly, Light’s body a silhouette hidden in the darkness. “You’re soaking the bed.” L said.  
“I am. Are you going to try and use it?”  
“I haven't seen you in a few days, so if you intend on using it, then I’d like to as well.”  
Light nearly rolled off the bed as he pulled his way into a standing position. “How romantic.”  
“I know you like it when I put in the effort.”  
“That along with hot showers?”  
“Yes.” a pause. “I’ll take the wet side,” L tried.  
Light let out the ghost of a chuckle. “I’ll take that side then. When do you think you’ll have finished your work?”   
L looked at the time. Nearly 2:00 in the morning. “Half an hour, I think. It doesn’t have to be now.”  
“That’s okay. I’ll get out of the shower when you’ve finished, then.”  
“Alright. And we’re leaving for London again in the afternoon?”  
“If that’s still the plan.” Light made his way to the bathroom.  
“Oh, Light?”  
Light looked back from the door, the bathroom light illuminating his exhausted features. His hair didn’t look combed, his clothes completely wrinkled. He looked wrecked, like L on a bad day. Now that this case was done, L seriously considered never taking another on again, if only to avoid that look in Lights eyes.  
“Welcome back, Light. I missed you.” L did his best to hold the others gaze. “I’m sorry.”  
Light stood there, and slowly he blinked out a fond smile. L was certain he didn’t deserve it.


End file.
